


Distraction

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin Moran/Richard Brook where Richard is really stressed about an audition so Sev tries to give him other things to think about. maybe some spanking/rimming please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Richard’s head lands on the coffee table with a thunk. “This is hopeless.”

Severin looks up from the book he’s been pretending to read and frowns in sympathy. “You’ve been struggling with that script for an hour, Richie. Don’t you think it’s time to take a break?”

Richard turns one dark eye towards him and Severin shivers. It’s very rare that Richard looks like his brother, even though they’re twins, but sometimes when he’s irritated or frustrated, the similarities are striking.

Or terrifying. It depends on how vulnerable Severin feels.

“Take a break?” Richard repeats. “I can’t just take a break, Sev! The audition is tomorrow.”

Severin rolls his eyes. “It’s just an audition, Rich.”

Richard’s eyes go a bit wild. “It’s Hamlet.”

“Oh.” Severin closes his book. He wants to say that if anyone has wide eyed brooding down to a science, it’s Richard, but he’s not sure that would go down well.

“Yes, ‘oh,’” Richard snaps. He stacks his script on the coffee table and goes back to the beginning. He folds his legs up under him and bites at his thumbnail. Tension screams in his shoulders and Severin frowns at the sight. He hates seeing Richard look so anxious. It’s not like him. He’s usually sunny and smiling. Sometimes the occasional uncertainty slips through the cracks, usually when Jim is brought up or when he comes to visit, but other than that nerves don’t come into his daily personality. And when he acts…

Severin sighs.

Richard becomes someone else entirely when he’s acting. Which, Severin supposes, is the point, but still. Seeing Richard disappear and get replaced with another character is amazing. Severin never gets tired of seeing it. It’s why watching Richard psych himself out over a part he’s definitely going to get is so distressing. And a tiny bit tiring.

Fortunately, Severin knows exactly what to do.

He sinks to the floor next to Richard and puts his hands on his shoulders. His fingers find the knots in his muscles and press in, gently kneading. For a moment, Richard stays tense, but soon he melts back against Severin, leaning against his chest.

“I know you’re nervous, love,” Severin murmurs, close to his ear. He slides his hands down and works them underneath Richard’s shirt. His skin is warm beneath his hands and Severin wonders if he’s flushing the way he always does when Severin touches him. “But you’re brilliant. It’s going to be fine.”

Richard sighs. He lets his head fall forward as Severin’s thumbs work into his neck. “Maybe,” he says. “But I haven’t landed a good role in a while. And Hamlet-”

“There will be more productions of Hamlet,” Severin interrupts. He takes his hands away, then wraps his arms around Richard’s stomach. He holds Richard tight against him. “And I know how to make the nerves go away.”

Richard tilts his head to the side. “You do?”  
Severin sees his chance and grins. He leans in and trails kisses over the pale expanse of Richard’s neck. “Fuck yeah, I do,” he growls. He grazes his teeth over Richard’s jugular. His hand moves down Richard’s chest, over his stomach, and to the bulge starting to form in his jeans. He presses down with the heel of his hand and Richard groans. Severin’s grin is wolfish. “Turn over.”

Richard shivers at the words but does as he’s told. He turns and leans against the couch, then looks over his shoulder. “If you’re trying to take my mind off of things, I’m not sure this is the way to go about it.”

“I am,” Severin says. If there’s one way to take Richard’s mind off of things, it’s sex. He likes to pretend that he’s above all that, that he’s not a complete slut for it, but Severin knows better. Nothing calms Richard down more than having his control taken away for a little while.

Severin hooks his fingers in the waistband of Richard jeans and pushes down. They go easily and Severin savors Richard’s gasp.

Richard swallows audibly. There’s a flush on his cheeks and on the back of his neck. It’s adorable. “Sev, I have lines to learn. I don’t know...”

Severin smirks and lands a smack to Richard’s arse. Richard jumps and tries to move away, but Severin holds his hip, pinning him down. “Relax,” he says. Gently, he pushes Richard down until his torso is pressed against the cushion of the couch. He doesn’t resist and Severin takes that as a good sign. He doesn’t want to force him if he’s really not up to it. “I’ve got you. Just think of...not Hamlet for a bit, yeah?”

“That’s rather vague,” Richard says, amused. Severin smacks him again, harder, and Richard whimpers. The red mark stays this time, marking his pale skin, and Severin holds back a groan at the sight.

“Was that vague?” Severin asks.

Richard shakes his head. “No,” he says. “No, that was clear. I think you should do it again, actually.”

Severin chuckles and drapes himself over Richard’s back. “Do you?” he asks. He presses his lips over the notches in Richard’s spine and moves lower, over the dip in Richard’s back, over his arse cheeks.

Richard shivers and pushes his hips back. “Yes,” he breathes. “God, yes.”

Severin smirks and shifts down. Richard really isn’t tall enough for this sort of thing to be comfortable and moving to the bed would have been a wiser choice, but Severin’s never minded a little discomfort when it comes to sex. He especially doesn’t mind it when it comes to Richard’s pleasure.

He parts Richard’s arse cheeks and slides his tongue over his entrance, slow and dirty and wet. Richard moans and Severin hears the fabric protest as he grips the couch cushion. “This isn’t what I had in mind,” he breathes.

Severin grins and breathes over Richard’s hole. He watches the muscle contract and then relax and tries not to think about how that would feel around his cock. He leans in again, flicks his tongue. “But…?”

Richard’s breath hitches. “But this is...it’s fine,” he manages.

Severin lets out a quiet laugh and moves his hand between Richard’s legs. He wraps his hand around his cock, pleased when he finds that he’s already hard. He strokes him once, twists his hand on the upstroke, then does it again. It’s slow and easy, not something he’s known for, but this is about Richard. This is the kind of intimacy he knows Richard needs when he’s anxious and he’s more than willing to give it to him.

Above him, Richard seems caught. He bucks his hips forward into Severin’s hand then back against his mouth. He buries his head into his forearm, though it doesn’t do much to muffle the sounds he makes. And Richard makes the best sounds. They’re high pitched and needy, and when Severin pushes the tip of his tongue inside of him, his voice breaks in the middle of his moan.

Severin pulls back and licks his lips. Richard’s back is flushed and the red mark on his arse is fading. Severin smirks at the sight and hits him in the same spot, just to complete the flush.

Richard pants and turns his head to look back at Severin. He pushes his hair back, though it doesn’t do much by way of making it look less insane.

“Sev,” he gasps. His eyes are half lidded and his mouth is red from being bitten. He’s close. “Please.”

There’s nothing he could refuse Richard when he sounds like that. Severin smiles and presses the flat of his tongue against him. He keeps up the slow rhythm of his hand on his cock and works a finger in next to his tongue. He curls his finger up and brushes against Richard’s prostate.

Richard tenses. He gasps and then comes. He grinds his hips back against Severin’s mouth and finger, practically sobbing with pleasure as his orgasm takes him. Severin works him through it and does his best to ignore his own erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

Finally, Richard slumps against the couch, spent. Severin straightens up and runs a hand through Richard’s hair. The corners of Richard’s mouth turn up in a contented smile and he turns his head. He meets Severin’s eyes.

“Thank you,” he says, voice hoarse. He sits up and scrubs a hand over his face. “I think I needed that more than I realized.”

“I think you did, too.” Severin leans in and kisses the corner of Richard’s lips. He’s soft and pliant and post orgasmic and Severin really wants to take advantage of his mouth.

Fortunately, Richard seems to be thinking the same thing. He reaches back and his palm slides over the bulge tenting the front of Severin’s jeans.

“Want a little help with that?” he asks.

Severin grins. He moves his hand up and grabs a handful of Richard’s hair, pulling him roughly towards him.

“More than a little,” he says and pushes Richard down.


End file.
